1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photoelectric conversion elements and, particularly, to a testing method and a testing device for a photoelectric conversion die.
2. Description of Related Art
Photoelectric conversion elements include a photoelectric conversion die and a package packaging the photoelectric conversion die. An electro-optical conversion property of the photoelectric conversion element, which determines if the photoelectric conversion element is qualified, mainly depends on an electro-optical conversion property of the photoelectric conversion die. However, a quality of the photoelectric conversion element is only tested after being packaged. As such, an unsatisfactory unqualified photoelectric conversion die will not be discovered until after the electronic product is packaged, which wastes time and materials.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a testing method and testing device for a photoelectric conversion die which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.